Eye Liner
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: hey! stay still! Eye Liner makes your glare WAYY scarier, Sakura!" "Ino! get the effing heck off me!" SakuIno/others unknown/multichap/in progress/plz read!
1. Chapter 1

**K.L.K- I decided to write a story...yippie. T-T sorries for being a downer, but last night my mom invaded my privacy and totally ripped my room apart, and I've spent the entire night and day turning it back to normal.**

**TITLE: Eye Liner**

**SUMMARY: "hey! stay still! Eye Liner makes your glare WAYY scarier, Sakura!" "Ino! get the effing heck off me!" SakuIno/others unknown/multichap/in progress/plz read!**

**RATING: T**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: alrighty, this is a SakuIno one, and I've decided to write this as a gift to all InoSaku fans! enjoy! and.. not for SasuSaku, or Sasuke fans sometimes. I just dislike Sasuke- not HATE, but dislike strongly. Sakura's one of my favourite characters, so... yup!**

**DISCLAIMER: sorry, I don't own this anime/manga. if I did, do you really think I'd still be living with my parents, even at my young teenage age? _HELL_ no. I don't even own my own effing living space, according to my Okaasan. (rolls eyes) and she thinks I have no rights. Baka no Okaasan. is it any wonder I get along better with my Tousan?**

* * *

Sakura looked a bit depressed, as she had been for a bit. twelve-year old she may be, but she was still depressed, because Sasuke had called her weak. again. she hated that guy now... she growled in her throat, the walked off to her favourite secret meeting spot with Ino, and about five minutes later, the blonde girl showed up.

"s-Sorry I'm late, forehead!" she grinned as she panted. she'd run the way there from the korean barbeque place Chouji had dragged her team to, after all, and that was all the way across the village. her face dropped as she noted Sakura's mood. "what's wrong, Sakura?" she asked seriously, dropping that ridiculous nickname she had for the pinkette friend of hers.

"Sasuke-teme called me weak. Aa, he's never even seen me fight, damnit!" the rosette genin scowled, and Ino nodded.

"Oh, Sakura, he's just an idiot. I hate that we have to pretend to like that loser." Ino shook her head; she liked him, but not enough to be a effing fangirl! jeeze, that guy was a ice cube- no, a ice _berg_!- and he could stay like that for the rest of his damned miserable life for all she and the Haruno cared. really, they just freakin' didn't give a shit anymore, with all that bastard had done to them- but- they had to keep up appearances, ne?

Sakura nodded. "Agreed." she half-heartedly chuckled. a few minutes of silence then insued, and Sakura glared at a poor, innocent patch of raggedy crab grass while she slipped into a flashback.

_**-0o0-FLASHBACK-0o0-**_

_"Sakura." Sasuke called out to her. they'd been back in Konohagakure no Sato for about a week, and they'd needed time to heal. those two knuckleheaded boys on team seven mostly._

_"Hai, Sasuke-kun?" oh, dear Kami-sama, that suffix left a bad taste in the rosette Haruno's mouth. she wanted to go gargle some mouthwash, but she kept a sweet, niave look on her face for the time being._

_"you're weak. and annoying." he stated gruffly, and she glared daggers at his navy-blue shirted back as he walked away, not even percieving her as a possible threat after such a low blow to the pink-haired girl._

_the rosette growled, and gave him the finger behind his back, then stalked off._

**_-0o0-END OF FLASHBACK-0o0-_**

Sakura's viridian eyes unglazed as she saw Ino's scheming smirk. "uh-oh. Ino, I don't like that look in your eye..." she said warily, remembering the last time she'd seen that look she'd gotten grounded for a month because she'd accidentally mentally scarred her cousins in a wacky way including five chocolate frosted cupcakes, two rubber bands, a fake knife, and a chucky doll that spoke. it had seriously been Ino's idea. it probably wasn't a good thing that they'd just gotten done with eating thier entire supply of Halloween candy, either, they suppposed after the...ahem..._incident_.

anyway, they both looked at each other, and then sighed.

"well, did you hear about the Chunin Exams?" the blonde asked.

"Hai, Hai. I'm going to go to them. you?" she asked the blonde back.

"yea, why not? Lazy Ass and Chouji want to, plus I want to become a chunin." Ino grinned.

Sakura smiled wistfully. "after I become chunin, I'm going to move out. I can't take my family anymore." she sighed, depression apparent in the blankness of her eyes and face.

"I know. they're all stupid jerks who need to fuck off." Ino agreed.

"anyway," Sakura interjected before the blonde Yamanaka started ranting. "how about I have a sleepover tomorrow, since the next day is the Chunin Exams?" she suggested, a smile forming on her pale pink lips.

"sure!" Ino grinned. "my parents don't mind, and your family doesn't care!" she got up, then held out a hand to the rosette.

the pinkette looked a bit warily at the hand- her father had done this sort of thing, then pushed her down alot when she was smaller- but she took the proffered hand and stood up, smiling brightly at the blue-eyed girl.

Ino smiled back. "Forehead, I swear that I'll help you get over this. what they do to you isn't right- and the council nor Hokage will believe you, so I'll help you." she smiled even more brightly, but as nearly pushed over by the impact of Sakura's bear hug.

"Arigatou, Ino!" Sakura squeezed her tightly, then let go. she opened her mouth to say more, when a shout came from about a mile away.

"WHERE IS THAT DAMN GIRL?!" it was slurred, too.

Sakura looked horrified at having to go back to where that voice came from, but she had to, otherwise it would be worse. "b-bye, Ino." she whispered meekly, then whimpered like a dog when the next shout came.

"SHE'D BETTER GET HERE SOON OR IT'LL BE WORSE!!!" even more slurred.

Sakura whimpered like a wounded dog, and then bounded off without an apology. Ino blinked and then a single tear fell from her eyes, when she was sure Sakura couldn't see. Sakura depended on her for comfort, peace, and friendship right then, so she had to be strong for the rosette.

she winced as a shout of pain- feminine, this time as well as the last, but it was Sakura's- came, and then slunk off gloomily to where she lived. she hated not being able to do anything about this. she hated it so damn much.

with Sakura, about five hours later, she dragged herself up to her room and locked herself into the tiny room, cursing her family. what happened to the kind mother she had at age five? her hard-working, somewhat responsible, reliable father? her innocent older sister? her even more innocent older brother? and her kind, drug-free, alchohol-free, violence-free family? her painless life? she cursed it all, as water welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks, as she dragged herself to the futon- after spitting a red substance onto the stained flooring- and curled into a fetal position, curling around the ribbon Ino had given back to her a month earlier.

when she awoke the next morning, it wasn't even light out, so she quietly got ready, sponging off the blood from yesterday, locking her door, dressing in fresh clothing, and keeping her hair down, but she couldn't do anything about her injuries. she was just a tad too late the night before, it seems.

she felt the bruise on her cheek, and she felt sore all over. she sighed as she had to go to training with Team Seven, and Ino would be there to pick her up afterwards, she knew she would, since that's how it would work. if Sakura didn't come home, her family would have a party- in fact she'd walked in on them doing so one time- and she was tired of it. she packed her napsack, of her few belongings, and then jumped out a window, landing softly on the cracked, dry dirt and brittle stems that was supposed to be a damned rose bush, and then ran off, yelling "I'm going to Ino's!" all she heard were some screams at her to shut the hell up.

she ran and ran and ran, until she finally stopped, panting, at the bridge they all met at. she was late; she knew it, because she'd been running, enjoying her freedom, and trying to get rid of some of the damn soreness and pain she felt dimly whenever she moved a muscle.

all of her teammates were there- minus Kakashi- and she knew he'd be showing up in a minute, so she quickly crashed through the trees on the side of the pathway, and stumbled over to the bridge, where Sasuke and Naruto weren't exactly paying top attention.

"and then a big pot of pork ramen was chasing me, saying 'eat me! eat me!' and then it swallowed me up and then a thing licked me and it was--" he stopped as he saw Sakura. "S-_Sakura-chan_?!" he choked out, his eyes bugging out.

"what, dobe?" Sasuke asked, startled from his doze and opening his onyx eyes, only to wish he'd kept them closed. "_S-Sakura_?!"

she smiled weakly. "hey, guys." she greeted quietly. she limped over to sit down, and winced as she finally settled into a sitting position.

"w-what happened? who did this?" Sasuke asked, concernedly.

"yeah, who?! we'll _crush_ 'em, Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.

her eyes flickered over thier faces. "I...I won't tell you until Kakashi-sensei's here, and we're sure not to be overheard." she whispered, then closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

about twenty minutes later, of akward silence, a _POOF_ sound came, and Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yo! I had to help a old Obaasan cross the stree--_Sakura_?! what happened?!" his eye was round with shock.

"lets go to the training grounds, then I'll talk." she said stiffly, then hoisted herself up, disreguarding the proffered hands and help from all three males.

they walked there- Sakura limping- and finally got there, as she sat down carefulyl and slowly, as the rest sat down under the tree as well. she took a deep breath, and sighed.

"tell us, Sakura." Kakashi commanded sternly, but with a soft, concerned undertone.

"well..." she hesitated. "a-all you need to know, is that I don't live in a good family." her eyes flinched, remembering last night's beating. "t-they...t-they're horrid." tears streamed down her face. "t-_they_-" she hiccuped.

"calm down, Sakura. we won't tell anyone, we swear." the Hatake soothed, going to ruffle her hair, but pulled back as if burnt when she flinched away violently. "right, boys?" his charcoal eye turned to the other two.

"we promise!" Naruto grinned, and Sasuke nodded.

"w-well... m-my mother's a alchoholic...my sister's a whore. my brother's a drug dealer- thats why my dad gets them for his addiction so damn cheap- my aunt... s-she's the one who gets them to b-beat me, but my m-mother started it." her shoulders shook, and she whimpered as she wrapped her arms around her legs. "I-I've been in t-the hospital before... they almost killed m-me with a r-rib... b-but you c-can't tell ANYONE." her eyes were frantic. "I-I'm going to move o-out as s-soon as I'm a c-chunin..." she curled into a little ball.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered as he tried to touch her shoulder, but she shrunk from the contact immidiately.

she snapped out of her little panic attack, and sighed, as she dried her eyes, and took calm, deep breaths. "I-I'll be fine." she assured. "I packed my things... I-I'm never going back t-to that damn hellhole, and I don't want y-you guys going in there, and doing something about this." she scowled. "at t-the rate they're going at, they'll probably k-kill each other in a few y-years..."

Kakashi shook his head. "too far gone?" she gave a nod. "we can't do anything then. might as well let them kill themselves...Sakura, how about you stay with one of the team tonight?"

the rosette shook her head. "I'm staying st Ino's tonight. she's always been there for me, but nobody believed us, so... she just comforted me. that's all she could actually do, other than letting me sat with her and her parents. I don't doubt t-that I would've commited suicide without her here." her eyes turned to the grassy ground, as she twisted a few pieces around her fingers.

"Sakura, how long has this been going on?" the sensei of squad seven asked.

her eyes flew up to his. "since I was eight." she whispered, and her eyes returned to the floor, and glazed over.

**_-0o0-FLASHBACK-0o0-_**

_"no! Okaasan!! STOP!!" a little girl yelled through her pain._

_"no, you little slut! a Kunoichi?! you've been sneaking off to the Academy for three fucking years!? OH, YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!" she landed a kick to the tiny side of the girl, making the small rosette cry out in pain._

_"Momma!" she begged pitifully through the tears. "STOP!!!! PLEASE!!!"_

_the woman sneered. "NO! YOU BRAT! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A NINJA!"_

_**-0o0-END FLASHBACK-0o0-**_

she blinked, and they looked at her curiously. "...it all started because I snuck off to be in the ninja academy. they wanted me to be a lawyer." her voice turned bitter. "a goddamned lawyer. that repulsed me, so I enrolled myself into the academy, and instead of going to the fancy place where they teach you that stuff, I went to the ninja academy. I had to diguise myself whenever they'd come walking by to go to thier jobs, so I put my hair over my face, and packed a change of clothes to change into, so they wouldn't recognize me."

Kakashi's look pressed on.

"and... one day, I'd just gotten done with practicing my bunshin, when my mother burst in." she shuddered at the memory. "I was absent for a week. when I came back, I was so damn meek, that people thought I was an easy target for bullying, and at the time I was."

**_-0o0-0o0-  
_**"Haha!"

"forehead!"

"Billboard brow!"

"freak!"

"pinky!"  
**_-0o0-0o0-_**

the voices echoed throughout her mind, and Inner was absent, still curled into a quivering heap in a corner.

"so... that's pretty much how it started..." she finished, uncertain at thier reaction.

"well..." Kakashi started, but was speechless. she'd been beaten for something like this? merely wanting to become a kunoichi, rather than a lawyer, or another mundane profession? they'd beaten a girl- no, Sakura, thier effing daughter- because of this? Kakashi was inwardly fuming, but she wanted them to extinguish themselves, so he let it be.

"so..." she smiled weakly. "lets get to training. I'll just meditate." she tacked the last bit on at the looks of 'oh hell no you are NOT going to train' from the rest of her squad.

so, they did. she sat on the cushiony grass as she wandered through her mind, chatting with her ever-present Inner, and re-living good memories. a tap on her shoulder brought her out of her daze, and she looked up to see Ino smiling at her, with the rest of her team behind her. "hey, Ino-pig."

Ino smiled bitterly-sweet, and helped the girl up, careful of her injuries. "comon, Forehead, we'd better get you to my house so you can rest up." she whispered soothingly, and Sakura could only nod sleepily; she was tired.

"okay, Ino." she yawned, and she picked up her bag and then walked with- not behind Ino, no, she'd had enough of seeing other's backs- to the flowershop where the Yamanaka lived, and entered. they went to Ino's room, and they eyed the bed nervously.

"I'll take the couch." Sakura volunteered, as she stepped closer to the tiny loveseat.

"no, no, you need to rest more than me, I'll take the couch." the blonde replied. Sakura looked tiredly at her.

"Ino, please, I'm invading your room and house, the least I can do is let you have your bed--" she was inturrupted by Ino's hand covering her mouth, effectively shutting her up.

"we'll just share." the blue-eyed girl shrugged, and then nearly carrying the deadweight of the drowsy Sakura to the bed, plopped them both down, and fell asleep.

* * *

**K.L.K- Okay! this is my non-christmas related fanfiction gift to you guys! and it wil be SakuIno...not InoSaku.... o.O o-kaayyyy... I confused myself. anywho, I'll be updating quite a bit now, since I'M FINALLY ON CHRISTMAS BREAK! WHOOT!**

**Sakura- (groans) OH HELL NO! KAMI HELP US ALL!**

**K.L.K- (glares) Urasai!!!... anyway, review and I'll give you some of my ultra-delicious TRIPLE-chocolate chunk brownies! freshly made! anyone want some?**

**Kakashi- (reaches for one)**

**K.L.K- (slaps his hand away)**

**Kakashi- (pouts)**

**Ino- REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**K.L.K- alrighty, here's the second chapter, since all the FREAKIN AWESOME person who reviewed wanted another! GO AIRPEEPS!**

**TITLE: Eye Liner**

**SUMMARY: "hey! stay still! Eye Liner makes your glare WAYY scarier, Sakura!" "Ino! get the effing heck off me!" SakuIno/others unknown/multichap/in progress/plz read!**

**RATING: T**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: okay, the second chapter of Eye Liner is here! WHOOT! this'll be funny, but if you don't like Shoujo Ai, Girl/Girl, or Yuri, what the hell are you here for? XD haha, anyway, lets enjoy it, shall we? I just spent five hours straight wrapping presents. (and re-wrapping)...my Dad's a horrid wrapper, unfortunately.**

**REVIEWERS: Airpeeps**

**DISCLAIMER: sorry, I don't own this anime/manga. if I did, do you really think I'd still be living with my parents, even at my young teenage age? _HELL_ no. I don't even own my own effing living space, according to my Okaasan. (rolls eyes) and she thinks I have no rights. Baka no Okaasan. is it any wonder I get along better with my Tousan?**

* * *

Green eyes flickered open and she blinked confusedly. her vision wasn't supposed to be all blonde, pale skin-colour, and purply colour like Ino wore?...wait. Ino. oh _shit_. her eyes widened, and she started wriggling, and then hit the floor with a loud _THUMP!_, waking the Yamanaka.

"Nngh... wha--" a humongous yawn parted the soft pink lips of the blue-eyed blonde. "--t's goin' on?" her voice asked, slurred slightly with sleep. Sakura's face was a deep shade of pink- clashing with her pastel-coloured hair, and Ino suddenly felt a bit chilly where Sakura had been clinging to her, whimpering in her sleep, the memories of her family surfacing in her sleep as nightmares.

_wait_.

_Sakura_.

Clinging.

To _her_.

**_WHAT THE EFFING HELL._**

Ino's face turned a shade of embarassed crimson. she fought to control the burning of her cheeks, and finally succeeded after several minutes, as well as Sakura. the blonde smiled at the Pinkette, and started to speak. "You had a nightmare, and you forgot to get out the ribbon."

Oh, Ino was glad she had that excuse.

"Oh." Sakura blinked, then smiled half-cheerfully, still trying to shake off the nightmare's terrifying memory. "tomorrow's the Chunin Exams." she whispered. the Yamanaka looked a bit dazed, then she snapped out of it, and smiled bitterly-sweet.

"true. but that's when We'll be all by ourselves." she whispered. she'd grown accostomed to Sakura's presence, and she was worried for the girl, and for good reason. the rosette had always been seen as a prime target, and unfortunately she'd look even more so. "and your forehead'll probably crush someone if you trip over..." she said mock-sorrowfully, and Sakura glared at her, playfully.

"Ino-chaan!" she whined, then pouted.

"Sakura-chaan!" Ino mocked the tone and pouted right back.

they couldn't take it anymore, as they burst out into laughter.

"oh my Kami! SO...FUNNY!" Sakura gasped out.

Ino could only nod from her stomach-ache causing laughter. soon they stopped and just layed on the floor where they'd been rolling in thier mirth, to silence. it wasn't akward; in fact it was quite comfortable for the two females, but Ino regrettably broke the glorious nothingness. "we'd better go shopping for new outfits." she said quietly. Sakura looked at her bloodstained and somewhat uncomfortable-to-train-or-just-be-in dress that carried the horrid memories. she nodded. "we can burn it afterward, if you like." Ino said understandingly, and Sakura's eyes teared up, and in a millisecond the rosette was pressed against the blonde, sobbing into her chest as the blonde shushed her and rocked her slightly.

"it's all right... I'm here." she repeated soothingly, cooing it as she stroked the pink strands, in an attempt to relieve the poor girl she held in her arms. her heartstring-tugging sobs soon quieted to pitiful-sounding whimpers, and she calmed down.

"alright, lets go." she nodded and smiled after she had calmed down.

* * *

**K.L.K- I feel like shit, so sorry that it's so SHORT. gomen-nasai, Minna-san!**

**Sakura- Aa, go sleep.**

**K.L.K- (is very tired)**

**Ino- please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**K.L.K- THIRD CHAPPIE CAN I HEAR A WHOOT WHOOT! thanks to Airpeeps and DarkInu418 for my unusally speedy update!**

**TITLE: Eye Liner**

**SUMMARY: "hey! stay still! Eye Liner makes your glare WAYY scarier, Sakura!" "Ino! get the effing heck off me!" SakuIno/others unknown/multichap/in progress/plz read!**

**RATING: T**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: YAYYYY THIRD CHAPTER! I had no idea this would be so liked! ARIGATOU GAZIMASU MINNA-SAN!!!!... yes, I am running on caffine, a one-hour nap, and chocolaty goodness. X3 OH! OH! OHOHOH!!! I painted my nails black! YESH! and all the damned wrapping is DONEE!!!!...okees, I am hyper now. get ready for on ehell of a wierd ride into Yuri, readers! OH! and PLEASE reccomend this fanfic to any of your friends who might enjoy it!...onegai? please? help the authoress? (chibi pout)**

**REVIEWERS: Airpeeps, DarkInu418**

**DISCLAIMER: sorry, I don't own this anime/manga. if I did, do you really think I'd still be living with my parents, even at my young teenage age? HELL no. I don't even own my own effing living space, according to my Okaasan. (rolls eyes) and she thinks I have no rights. Baka no Okaasan. is it any wonder I get along better with my Tousan?**

* * *

"How about this one?" Ino held up a dark crimson zip-up shirt, and Sakura shuddered. "oh! sorry." she apoligized, as that was the exact same shirt- albeit more covering- than what her sister wore. she dug through the unorganized heap of shirts, until she dug out a bright purple shirt that had no sleeve on one side and the other one was like a see-through strap of the other side, but with dark purple underneath the mesh as to nto show the skin, which on Sakura still bore some fading scars and bruises.

Sakura's eyes glazed up at the memory of those very colours.

_**-0o0-FLASHBACK-0o0-**_

_Little Five-year old Haruno Sakura peeked out from behind her currently kind and mild mother as she saw a little blonde, spiky-haired whiskered boy being yelled at by a crowd, and she ran to him and shouted back at them until they all went away._

_then her mother had stormed up to her and dragged her home, kicking and screaming, and locked her into her room for two days._

_she'd been wearing a dark purple long-sleeved loose shirt that had triangular slits in each sleeve to show the skin underneath, with knee-length loose black Kakhi shorts and small blue shinobi sandals._

_**-0o0-END OF FLASHBACK-0o0-**_

the rosette Haruno blinked away the painfully great times- compared to what she'd been subjected to in her family recently- and looked to Ino, and smiled weakly, but with true emotion. she was starting to finally get over it.

she nodded at the shirt, and they hunted down some new mid-thigh shorts, and a black belly shirt with a skull imprinted into the fabric in bright neon blue, that surprisingly didn't clash with her pastel locks. they also found her some normal Shinobi three-quarter length black pants and got her three pairs, as they got her a pair of black sandals, and then, to the girl's embarassment, some new underwear and bindings. only the thing was Sakura wore thongs; it's the only thing she'd ever worn with pants, and the other type of underwear irritated her to no end. Ino looked the other way as the other girl found her size and got enough to last her.

they got her some normal black and green zip-up shirts, and then they got her a few buckle-to-the-right-width black skirts, and then Ino discreetly bought some makeup. they got her some shampoo, and then they went to the counter, and the blonde was about to pull out her change purse to pay for her pinkette Gal-Pal, when the rosette pulled out hers more quickly, and payed for everything.

they lugged the bags to Ino's room, and then Sakura spent the next five hours trying them on, and for the next day they decided on the skull-midriff shirt, the skirt, and a looser and lighter pair of shinobi pants that ended right above her knees, along with her new boots. the Yamanka's parents had nodded thier approval when they'd seen her, and she grinned at them and thanked them.

when they finally put Sakura's clothes into her bag, after burning the old red training dresses in a romote clearing and joyfully dancing around to a silent tune, they layed on the floor of Ino's room, once again in a comfortable silence.

"ya know, Sakura, this is one of the best days I've ever had in my entire life." Ino said with her heart fully into this statement, and was answered by a quiet snore. she looked at Sakura's head- which was almost touching the top of hers, and smiled softly at the sleeping girl.

she picked her up and thanking that she'd changed into Pajama's before this and had gotten thier showers- Ino had gone last, due to her insistantness of Sakura being her guest- and she picked the Haruno up into her arms and cradled her as if she was the most fragile thing ever- and to Ino she was, being there for the girl through all these hardships the rosette kunoichi had faced and gone through in her life, and she layed down on the bed, her eyes drifting to sleep as soon as her blonde-haired head hit the yellow-pillowcased pillow.

* * *

**Ino- (blush)**

**Sakura- (blush)**

**K.L.K- YAYYY!!!! anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! ONEGAI, I WILL WRITE MORE CHAPTERS!! I promise on my honour! O.O holy SHIT. I sounded like Rock Lee-san. (cringes) Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**K.L.K- sorry for not updating, but I've been resting up. alrighty, here's chapter four!**

**TITLE: Eye Liner**

**SUMMARY: "hey! stay still! Eye Liner makes your glare WAYY scarier, Sakura!" "Ino! get the effing heck off me!" SakuIno/others unknown/multichap/in progress/plz read!**

**RATING: T**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: okay, can you please read "Jitters", my completed SakuIno fic, and then give me a bitchin' title for the sequel? Onegai? help the authoress, please? anywho, I'm updating this, and I'm sure all of you will positively love this chapter. I've had this planned out since I started this thing, so I hope it's good!! my Okaasan seems to think that we need to watch a movie EVERY FUCKING NIGHT, and so I have started hiding in my room during this time. eek. so, I'll update alot now, I hope. I'm still trying to get used to this damned laptop keyobard. Enjoy!**

**REVIEWERS: Airpeeps, DarkInu418, kitten1596, Sakura0890, tokul, Sage DarkTalon**

**DISCLAIMER: sorry, I don't own this anime/manga. if I did, do you really think I'd still be living with my parents, even at my young teenage age? HELL no. I don't even own my own effing living space, according to my Okaasan. (rolls eyes) and she thinks I have no rights. Baka no Okaasan. is it any wonder I get along better with my Tousan?**

* * *

_RING! RING! RING! RI--CRUNCH...._

silence.

Ino opened her eyes to see Sakura cuddled into her stomach, and her cheap, old, half-broken alarm clock had taken it's last assault, and it was now in scattered remaines of plastic and metal. it gave a half-attempt at another beep but Sakura's fist shot out once more and smashed the speaker.

the blonde grinned as the pinkette was still asleep, even after smashing the alarm twice. incredible. she poked her on the forehead twice, and she merely muttered something and made a cooing noise, then nuzzled the Yamanaka's navel with her nose. Ino gasped slightly with the contact and blushed faintly, then got up. Sakura crashed to the floor, and was up in a flash.

"_who-what-when-were-why_!?" the Haruno sputtered.

Ino grinned. "wakey waaake_eey_, forehead." Sakura turned to her.

"oh." she blinked. "forgot where I was." she blinked, then stretched and yawned. her eyes widened. "what time is it?" she asked cautiously.

Ino looked at her wall clock. "seven a.m."

Sakura relaxed visibly. "s-sorry, Ino... it's just when I used to get up after seven...they'd...they'd..." she made a choking noise, and she forced back tears. the blonde hugged her from behind.

"if you need to cry, Sakura, cry." she cooed softly to the tortured rosette and the Haruno fell to her knees, bringing Ino down with her, and she soon buried her face into Ino's shoulder. desperately searching for comfort. she cried for fifteen minutes, and then calmed down enough so that she could actually stop sobbing. "go take a shower, I'll help you get ready." the rosette hiccuped but smiled and dissapeared out the door and into the bathroom.

Ino got out her clothes and Sakura's, and dressed herself, thanking herself that she'd slipped away in the middle of the night for a nice shower. Sakura hadn't woken up, either. she also got out some makeup whilst her eyes twinkled mischeviously. Sakura came in soon after, running her hands through her hair. there was a faint hum of chakra, but then her pink locks were dried. she smiled at the blonde, who smiled back.

Sakura dressed in the blue-skull midriff shirt and the shorts with a buckled skirt. she put on her gear, and tied her hair back like she usually did with her hitiate, but it bugged her for some reason. "hey Ino, could you loosely braid the end of my hair?" she asked the blonde girl, who nodded.

soon it was done, and tied off with a black ribbon. Sakura grinned. _THAT_'s what was missing! she put her forehead protector back.

Ino grinned evilly. "oh Sakuraaaa?"

the rosette, who was sitting on the bed looked over. "Hai, Ino?" she asked, looking the Yamanaka over warily.

"this'll complete your look!" Ino hopped onto the bed, unknowingly straddling Sakura, as Sakura layed down on the bed in shock. Ino twisted the eyeliner stick out until she could put the tip of it in her mouth, until it softened, and then startedto apply it around Sakura's eyes thickly.

"Ahh, what the heck!?" the pinkette gasped in shock.

the blue-eyed female was almost finished with the makeup. "Hey! stay still! Eye Liner makes your glare WAYY scarier, Sakura!"

Sakura wriggled even more. "Ino! get the effing heck off me!"

"ah, Sakura stop wiggling-!" the blonde was cut off as her lips smashed into Sakura's, the result of a bucking motion the pinkette had made in an attempt to get free.

"ah...umm..." Sakura cried out in shock, forgetting her lips were brushing her blonde best friends'.

the two separated, blushing madly.

"so...do you have mascara?" Sakura asked, distracting both of them from the...ahem _incident_.

"oh yeah! I do! oh, the eyeliner is waterproof. you have to take it off with chakra!" Ino smiled. "so it won't smear or go away until you want it to!"

the rosette Haruno grinned. "that's awesome!"

two hours later, it was time for them to meet thier teams, so Sakura and Ino said thier goodbyes.

Sakura was walking down the street, then saw Naruto with Konohamaru and his little buddies, and ran to catch up. "hey! Naruto!"

Naruto looked toward her, and his eyes bugged out. "Sa...Sakura-chan?" he asked as she skidded to a stop right in front of him. "what happened to you?"

she grinned. "I got a new look." she shrugged.

the two younger boys were looking at her with stars in thier eyes and blushes on thier cheeks. "is Sakura your name?!" the one with a booger hanging out of his nose stammered.

"Hai." she raised a pink eyebrow.

"Sakura-chan, you're so pretty!" Konohamaru complimented.

"thank you." she replied.

"ah! you midgets stop trying to steal Sakura-chan!" Naruto griped.

"why, is she your..." Konohamaru stuck out his pinkie. "_girlfriend_?" Naruto nodded.

the boys and the little girl there suddenly felt a dark arua.

"**NARUTO**..." Sakura boomed, and they started running.

"ah!" Konohamaru cried out as the person he ran into picked him up by the collar. "hey! lemme go! _lemme go_!!"

the others were frozen, except Sakura. her green eyes were narrowed. "put. him. down."

"oh yeah?" the boy in the black bodysuit laughed. "what will you do about it, Pinky?"

Sakura's eyes widened, and the pupils shrunk to tiny pinpoints. her entire body quivered.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out, as he stepped in front of her, and tried to snap her out of it. "Sakura-chan! what's wrong! come on! say something, _Sakura-chan_!"

"what...what did I _do_!?" Kankuro asked, panic rising like bile in his throat.

Naruto turned his angry blue eyes to the man with the cattish hood on. "you idiot! her family abused her!" he hissed out, and turned back to try and revive his friend.

_**0o0-One Year Before-0o0**_

_"hey, pinky!" Sakura's family grinned at her. they were all high and drunk._

_she winced. "H-hai?"_

_she was then beaten. beaten so badly she limped for a week. and to make things worse, her mother spilled a vinegar and salt mixture into the deep wounds caused by her sister's fake nails, and she screamed._

_**0o0-Back In The Current Time-0o0**_

she twitched violently as her pupils went back to thier normal size.

"...-kura-chan! _are you alright_?!" Naruto's eyes broke through the darkness along with his voice, and she blinked as the black nothingness faded away.

"I...I-I'm fine, Naruto." her eyes turned steely. "I can't _wait_ until those bastards die." her fist clenched at her side. she took a few deep breaths.

"are you alright? Oh, geez, I didn't mean to do_ that_!" the black bodysuit boy sighed in relief.

"it's alright." the rosette shrugged. "who are you?" she asked, looking over the boy. and the girl standing slightly beside him. they looked tough. and about a year older than her.

"I'm Kankuro. this is my sister, Temari." he pointed tward the girl.

"oh. I'm Haruno Sakura. Suna-nin, huh? Chunin Examinations, right?" she raised her pink eyebrow.

"yeah." the boy rubbed the back of his head. "Umm... so, Sakura, right?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Hai." she nodded.

"well, I have to say that you look great--!" all of a sudden a rock hit the back of his head. "ow what the _hell_!?"

Sasuke was on the branch, crushing a- what looked to be a rock but was actually a clod of dirt- in his hand. "step off the teammate." he glared.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sasuke. quit it, I don't need protecting." her green-steel coloured eyes clashed with his, and he 'Hn'd.

"whatever. I wasn't the one who went into a trance earlier." he scoffed, and she stiffened.

"you have no idea of the _hell_ I've been through. all your family wass killed off, oh sure, being alone all these years is not as bad as being beaten and abused!" she hissed after he came down, and he stared at her coldly.

"whatever, you're anno--"

"_hey_, you shut up-!" Kankuro made a move to jump at the Uchiha, but a cold voice stopped him.

"Kankuro. stop it. you're disgracing our village." then in a swirl of sand a redheaded and sea-green racoon-eyed gaze accompanied by a short pre-teen with the kanji 'Ai' on his forehead meterialized.

"G-Gaara!" Temari gasped out.

"O-oh, s-sorry Gaara." the boy with the purple paint on his face apologized stammeringly.

he looked the the pink-haired girl. he looked into her green eyes and saw the pain in them. "who are you, girl?" he asked as he re-materialized on the ground.

she looked him straight back into the eyes. "Haruno Sakura. nice to meet you." her face was blank, as she looked him over, especially the gourd on his back.

_'it's made of sand...'_ she inwardly commented.

_**'wierd...'**_ Inner muttered back.

_'he's a Jinchuuriki.'_ another voice whispered.

_**'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!'**_ Inner screamed into her mind, as the outer flinched a bit.

"anything wrong, Sakura-chan?" the Uzumaki asked concernedly. "you're...uhh... 'episode' wasn't too long ago..."

she shook her head. "I'm fine, Naruto. just...thinking." she replied with a small smile. he nodded.

"alright then."

"Dobe, what episode?" Sasuke asked.

"oh, Kankuro over there called her a name _you-know-who_ used to call her when they _you-know-what'ed_ her, and she kinda spaced out for a few minutes." he said, hushing the 'you-know-who' and the 'you-know-what'ed' part.

"Sasuke. Naruto." she spoke quietly. "it's alright if you talk about my family and what they did around me. I'll get over it." her eyes ghosted over with sadness.

Naruto nodded. "Hai, Sakura-chan...but I don't want you to go into a trance like that again! you looked so...so sad..."

she gave him a grin. "Naruto, you don't have to worry about me. really, I'm fine."

Sasuke looked at her. "Tch, you are so--" she cut him off.

"you call me annoying and you'l find yourself castrated." she hissed.

he took a step back. "Hn." he eyed her carefully.

she smiled. "we'd better go then." she ushered her teammates out of the alleyway, and into the Academy building, where the Chunin Examinations were being held.

* * *

**K.L.K- (sweatdrops) well, that was long.**

**Sakura- We...we...KISSED?! (blushes)**

**Ino- (hiding)**

**K.L.K- XD heheheheh. anyway, please review! and I'm sorry it's late. but how was the meeting with the Sand Sibs? good? bad? horrible? randomly typed? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
